


Two Halves of Her Heart

by lokidyinginside



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow Series - Margaret Stohl, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Brotherly Love, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes's Plums, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Dorks in Love, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Foster Care, Friendship, High School, Love Triangles, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Principal Nick Fury, Protective Natasha Romanov, Quote: I understood that reference, So many tags, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve understood that reference, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wanda lives with a foster family, bucky is jesus, everyone loves shawarma, give bucky a plum, he'll be entertained for hours, let the games begin, like always, past amnesia, someone's gonna get hurt, steve has a thing for foreign guys and girls, t'challa wants that footage deleted, the avengers attend midtown high, what the hell are my tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokidyinginside/pseuds/lokidyinginside
Summary: When outcast Wanda Maximoff transfers to Midtown High, she immediately catches the eye of the self-proclaimed Avengers, a band of misfits that rule the school.She quickly bonds with its leader, Steve Rogers, and also finds herself growing close to Steve's best friend, Bucky, but both of their feelings for her run deeper than either of them would like to admit.





	1. Chapter 1

Wanda Maximoff missed her home. She missed the way her life used to be when she was younger. She missed her family, especially her brother. There was no doubt about it, but that didn't mean that she wasn't grateful for this second chance that she had been given. She was, but she was also scared, and rightfully so.

She had just moved halfway across the world, after all.

She now stood in front of big double doors, doors that would lead her to her new life. Gripping her bag tightly, she forced herself to muster up all the courage she had at that moment and reached out to open one of the doors.

Upon stepping inside, she looked around to examine her new surroundings.

The place looked clean. It was a welcome change from her old school, which was littered with dirt and garbage and extremely worn down from the wars. Looking down, she could almost see her own reflection in the tiles.

The hallways were crowded, but still navigatable. Wanda was thankful for that. Back in Sokovia, her school was severely overcrowded, as well as unsanitary. There were times when it had been extremely difficult for her to move even a foot in any direction.

But here, she was able to breathe.

Wanda closed her eyes and took a much needed deep breath. Her peace, however, didn't last long, as she was abruptly bumped into. She dropped her unzipped bag and nearly fell over, but someone, most likely the person who knocked her over in the first place, caught her arm.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Wanda looked up at the person who caught her. A boy. Of course. Most of the male species was always rushing around, never watching just where they were going. Her brother was a prime example.

"It's fine," Wanda said quietly, her accent heavy on her voice, as he pulled her back to her feet and helped her regain her balance. Once she was steady, she immediately knelt down to pick up her scattered things. He bent down to help her.

"I don't think I've seen you around." He handed her the items that he had picked up, which she gratefully took. 

"I just transferred," Once Wanda had her things and was standing on her own two feet again, she stuffed all of her things into her bag, sipped it up, and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, Welcome to Midtown High, uh..." He trailed off, wanting her to say her name.

"Wanda Maximoff."

"Wanda. My name's Clint. It's nice to meet ya."

"Yeah."

Before either of them had the chance to say anything more, the first bell rang, signaling that it was time to head to class.

"Well, that's my cue, Wanda. Maybe I'll see you around, " The boy smiled at her and turned around, beginning to head off.

Wanda looked around, realizing that she had no idea where anything was. She realized that she should probably get Clint's help while she still could.

"Hey, wait!" Wanda called after him.

She watched as he stopped and turned to face her, "Yeah?"

"Could you, maybe, tell me how to get to Principal Fury's office?"

"Oh, yeah," He turned her around by the shoulders so that she was now facing the right side of the school, "Head straight down, first turn on the left and all the way down. You can't miss it."

Wanda nodded, taking in the information, "Thank you."

"No problemo, Maximoff." He gave her a silly wave, "Also, sweet accent!" He then ran off in the opposite direction.

By that time, the halls were all but deserted. Other than herself, the only other people in the hall were either truants skipping class or frazzled kids who had obviously slept in and were trying to get to their respective classes on time.

Wanda took her time, strolling down the hallways as she made her way to the principal's office. Upon her arrival, she lightly knocked on the door, just in case.

"Come In!" The voice sounded powerful and harsh, which made Wanda a bit more nervous than she already was, but she pushed her feelings aside. She pushed the door open and stepped inside.

She found herself face to face with an intimidating looking older man with dark skin. He had an eye patch over one of his eyes with a scar poking out on either end and a disapproving frown glued to his face.

"Can I help you?" He looked up from whatever it was that he was doing to look at her. If looks could kill.

"I'm Wanda Maximoff. I was supposed to drop by," Wanda explained.

"Ah, Miss Maximoff," He nodded, before motioning to the chair on the opposite end of his desk, "Sit"

Wanda obeyed, moving to sit down in the uncomfortable chair. She dropped her bag at her feet. She tried not to look him in the eyes, or, more specifically, the eye, as he only had one.

Fury picked up on her nervousness, "Its the eyepatch isn't it? It always is."

"What?" Wanda raised her head slightly and looked at him.

"It makes people nervous. You are no exception."

"I'm sorry." Wanda nodded meekly. She was trying to be honest, though she wasn't a hundred percent sure that it was the best idea in this situation.

"Don't be. I'm used to it," He turned to his computer, "Now, why don't we get your schedule, so you can get to your classes?"

Much to Wanda's relief, her meeting with the principal went fairly quickly and she got out of there pretty quickly. The man scared her a bit and she was pretty sure she didn't hide it very well. The Vice Principal, Maria Hill, even chuckled slightly when she saw Wanda coming out and the anxiety that was clearly written all over her face.

She shook it off and looked down at her new schedule. For the first period, she had English. An easy class, hopefully. English may not have been her first language, but she was still fluent enough that the average person wouldn't be able to tell.

She looked at the classroom number. Room 211. She remembered seeing that room when she had been talking, and getting knocked over, by Clint. Wanda quickly made her way down the hallways until she came to the correct room.

When she entered the room, everyone looked up at her, including the teacher. She made her way over to the woman, handing her the slip of paper that Principal Fury had written up for her to excuse her for being tardy to class.

"I see. A new student," The teacher said, looking at the note before turning her attention back to Wanda, "Take a seat at an empty desk, please."

Wanda looked into the crowd of students, most of whom were watching her now. She made her way to an empty desk that was closer to the back of the room than it was to the front.

When she sat down, she felt someone watching her. She looked around to see a girl with red hair watching her from a couple of rows over. Wanda shook it off. She was probably just a kid curious as to who the new kid was. 

* * *

Wanda got through the first half of her day pretty easily, despite being behind in a couple of her new classes, but that was understandable given her situation. She had already planned to get a tutor to help her get caught up.

She was now in the cafeteria for lunch. They were serving something called mystery meat and it was definitely a mystery that she did not want to solve. It looked terrible. Thankfully, they also had bananas out for the students.

Wanda stepped out of the cafeteria line and looked around. She had no idea where she was going to sit, but she began to walk out in the sea of students anyway. She wasn't going to find a place by standing around like a deer in the headlights.

After walking around for a few seconds, she saw Clint standing not the far in front of her. He was talking with a girl. What she assumed was his tray was sitting directly across from the girl. She took a deep breath and made her way over to him.

"You could've told me the principal was a pirate."

Clint had been in the middle of taking a sip of orange juice and nearly choked. The girl he had been talking to burst out laughing. Wanda couldn't tell if it was at Clint or at her comment, but she was guessing it was probably both.

"I guess it didn't occur to me," He put his drink down on the table, "How's your first day going?"

"As good as it can be, I guess."

"Make any friends?"

"Other than the teachers?" Wanda shrugged her shoulders. While it had been an easy day, she didn't really get to socialize much, nor would she have wanted to.

"Okay, that's just sad, kid," Clint commented, noticing that Wanda was looking around a bit, "Why don't you sit with us for lunch?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Course not." Clint motioned to the empty seats. Wanda smiled and sat down next to Clint's tray. Clint took the opportunity to sit down in front of his tray.

"Oh, by the way, Wanda, this is Laura. Laura, Wanda," He said, introducing the two girls, "Laura's kinda my girlfriend."

He seemed pretty proud of that fact. They did seem kind of cute together, in Wanda's opinion. Laura offered Wanda a warm smile, which she returned.

A few moments later a certain red-headed girl, who Wanda recognized as the girl who stared at her during first period, walked over to the three of them. She dropped her tray down next to Laura and plopped down in the seat.

"Barton. Future Ms. Barton," It was then that the girl noticed Wanda sitting across from her, "New Girl."

"You guys have met?" Clint asked. Wanda stayed silent.

"Technically no, but we had first period together."

"She's my new friend," Clint said, before turning to Wanda, "We are friends, right?"

"I guess so," Wanda responded. She wasn't completely sure, but she did quite like Clint. He was good company.

"Sweet," She turned his attention to his food, which he began to devour, with the exception of the mystery meat. Laura chuckled softly to herself.

"This is Wanda," Laura told the girl, before turning to Wanda, "This is Natasha."

"Hi," Wanda said softly. Natasha was slightly intimidating, though nowhere near as much as Principal Fury was.

"Are the others coming?" Clint asked Natasha.

"Others?" Wanda asked.

"The rest of our group."

"Oh."

There were more of them? Just how big was this group of theirs? Hopefully, not too big.

"Nah. They all had other places to be this period. Just us today." Natasha explained.

"How many more are there?" Wanda asked.

"Uh, well, let's see. In our group, there's Steve, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, and Rhodey, but we've got other friends too." Clint, now finished with his lunch, looked over at her, "Why? Scared of a crowd?"

"Not scared, per se, but maybe a little nervous. It's always just been me and my twin brother. Never a big crowd," Wanda explained.

"Your twin brother? Where is he now?"

"Dead," Wanda admitted, looking down at her tray.

Pietro had always been Wanda's rock, ever since they had been born, especially after their parents died when they were 10. He had always stood up for her and protected her, just as she always kept him grounded and out of trouble. They were literally the halves of the same heart.

But then he had died. Her world had fallen apart because he had been the only thing holding it together. Ever since then, her brother had always been a bit of a touchy subject for her.

"My god," Laura looked at her with pity.

"Well, don't worry about a thing," Clint said, "You'll be perfectly fine with us." He wrapped an arm around her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawarma.
> 
> 'Nuff said.

Wanda spun her locker combination on the dial until she heard that single click and pulled the small door open. She pulled a couple books from her bag. She had taken them home to study. She shoved the bag into the bottom of the locker and neatly slipped the books on the small shelf with the rest of her books. She then grabbed the books that she would need.

Before closing her locker, she stopped to look in the mirror that she had hung on the inside of her locker door. She smiled at her self through the glass.

She grabbed the door and closed it quietly, but was taken by surprise by someone standing right behind the door. She nearly jumped out of her own skin. She hadn’t realized he was there.

"What the hell, Clint?"

"Sorry. Didn’t mean to scare you," He apologized.

"It’s fine," Wanda said before raising her eyebrow, "Did you want something or are you just scaring me for the fun of it?"

Clint chuckled, "I was actually wondering if you’d like to hang out with me and the gang later. It’ll be a chance to, you know, meet the others."

Wanda hugged her books close to her chest and thought about the offer for a moment, "Sure."

Clint seemed genuinely happy that she agreed, "Awesome!"

"What exactly will we be doing, though?"

"Well, currently, ever plan on heading down to Shawarma Palace for, well, shawarma. The place has great food."

"Alright," By this point, Wanda and Clint had begun to walk down the hallway, "Just one question."

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is shawarma?"

Clint looked at her in shock, "You seriously don’t know what shawarma is?" Wanda shook her head.

"My god, you don’t know what you’re missing."

"Up until a few days ago, I lived in a small Eastern European country constantly ravaged by war. I probably haven’t had half the things you New Yorkers have."

"Ok. Point taken, but if the plans weren’t set in stone before, they definitely are now. You are having shawarma tonight."

"But seriously, though, what is shawarma?"

"Roasted Meat, basically. It’s from Asia, I think."

"I see," Wanda stopped walking, prompting Clint to stop as well, "This is my stop."

"Meet me in the north parking lot after school."

"I'll be there."

"Great. See you later," Clint continued on his way down the hall. 

* * *

 Natasha leaned against the brick wall of the hallway, waiting for the current class period to be over, which should be at any moment. It was currently her free period, meaning she could just aimlessly walk the halls, scribble on the bathroom walls, or even sneak out of the school for an hour.

Natasha was fiddling with the zipper on her leather jacket as she waited. She was starting to get bored and slightly antsy. Then, with perfect timing, the bell rang. Natasha pushed herself off of the wall and turned her attention to the door directly in front of her, watching as the kids flooded out one by one.

"Hey Steve," Natasha greeted him with a smile when he came out the door.

"Hey, Nat," He replied.

"Red!" Natasha turned her attention to behind her and Steve where she saw Tony Stark bounding out of the classroom after them, "You were waiting for me?" Tony bat his eyes playfully. He loved teasing Natasha, as well as anybody else.

"I was not." Natasha protested. She would never just wait outside of a classroom for Tony without a good reason.

"You sure?"

"Positive. I was waiting on Steve. It was just my bad luck that you two have this class together." Natasha said, shooting him a glare. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Now I feel left out." Steve did his best to hold back a laugh.

Despite what one might think when looking at the two of them, Natasha didn't hate Tony and Tony didn't hate her. They were actually friends, really good friends. But that didn't mean they got along all the time. Because they definitely didn't, but when it counts, they're there for each other.

Natasha turned back around as the trio began to make their way down the hall, but kept her eyes on Steve, "So, where were you guys yesterday? I didn't see you at all."

"I was helping Bucky with something. It kinda took up all of my free time," Steve answered, while Tony stayed quiet.

Natasha turned her head to look at Tony, expecting an answer. Tony looked back at her and raised his hands in defense, "It's private!"

Natasha sighed and turned back around to look at where she was walking.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Did I tell you guys Clint made a new friend yesterday?" Natasha asked.

Steve shook his head, "Nope."

"No, but why am I not surprised?" Tony scoffed, "Oh, right, because it's such a Clint thing to do." Natasha rolled her eyes, but even she had to admit that Tony was kind of right about it.

"Have you met this new friend of his?" Steve asked, immediately receiving a nod from Natasha. "What are they like?"

"Well, her name is Wanda and from what I've seen she's actually kind of nice, like the girl next door type, but with a bit of sass when she wants," Natasha explained, "I actually kind of like her."

"Is she new?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. She started yesterday, transferred from some country on the other side of the world."

"A foreign chick," Tony said, "Nice." Natasha and Steve both rolled their eyes.

"She wouldn't appreciate being called a foreign chick, by the way," The voice came from behind them. They all turned around to see Clint strolling over to them with a big, goofy grin plastered on his face.

"But she is one?" Tony asked. Natasha slapped him upside the head, "Ow!"

"Well, yeah, but still."

"Will we get a chance to meet her?" Steve asked.

"Well, you know, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about," Clint said. Natasha raised an eyebrow towards him. "I invited her to hang with us this afternoon at the Shawarma Palace. I thought it would be a great chance to introduce her to you guys."

"Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her," Steve said with a smile on his face.

"I've already met her, so..." Natasha said.

"So, y'all are cool with this?" Clint asked hopefully.

"Of course we are," Steve said before Tony had a chance to even open his mouth. Steve knew that he would probably protest in some way.

"Great, so I'll see you guys then?"

"Yup," Natasha replied. 

* * *

 When school was over, Wanda had gone straight to her locker to drop off the things she didn't need and pick up the things that she did. She made sure to work quickly so that she could meet Clint in the parking lot without making him or his friends have to wait. She wanted to make a good impression.

When she was finished, she quickly made her way outside and to where Clint told her to meet him. When she arrived, he wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Laura was there, leaning against a lamppost.

"Hey, Wanda," Laura said. Wanda quite liked Laura. She was very nice.

"Hi," Wanda replied, "Where's Clint? He asked me to meet him here."

"He had to talk to one of his teachers real quick," Laura explained. "He's taking you to that shawarma place, right?"

Wanda nodded, "Yeah. Are you coming, too?"

"Oh, no. Clint's just giving me a ride home since it's on his way," Laura replied, "Besides, I've been dragged down to that place enough times to do me for a lifetime."

Wanda nodded, "Do you not like it or something?"

"No, It's not a bad place, but once you've had something enough times, it just starts to get old, you know?"

"I get that."

"Ladies!" Their conversation was cut short by the sound of Clint greeting them, "Wanda, I’m glad you came."

"I said I’d be here."

"Right. So, shall we get a move on then?"

Laura turned around and continued down the concrete pathway. Not knowing where to go, Wanda just followed close behind Laura with Clint close on her heels. Laura led the, straight to a beat up, old pickup truck. It looked like a dark shade of red, but it had so much rust on it that it was honestly a bit hard to tell.

Clint went straight to the driver's side to unlock the doors. Once he did, Laura pulled open the door on the passenger's side, but, instead of hopping in, she stepped back.

"You first, Wanda," she said. "I’ll take the window seat since I’m getting out before y'all."

Wanda walked past Laura and grabbed the door to pull herself up into the large truck. She slid over into the middle seat and waited for Laura to hop in herself.

She realized that she didn’t have much leg room with the rather large stick shift directly in front of her. However, she did find a way to get comfortable, but she had to hold her bag on her lap.

"Hey, don’t worry. You can slide over to the window seat once we drop off the dead weight," Clint joked. Wanda giggled softly

"Hey, watch it, Katniss," Laura's rapid response only made Wanda laugh more.

"What'd I say?"

"This is why you never had a girlfriend or any other kind of romantic interest before me." Clint started to open his mouth to respond but before he could Laura cut him off, "Natasha and Bobbi do not count. Your relationships with them have never been romantic."

Clint closed his mouth, huffed in defeat, and didn’t say anything else. He merely stuck his keys in the ignition and started the truck. He began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Can I ask about the Katniss thing?" Wanda asked Laura.

"Clint’s like really good at archery, so naturally, the nickname popped up and it kinda stuck," Laura explained, "He hates it, though. It’s the very reason he refuses to watch the Hunger Games movies."

Wanda nodded and turned to watch the road ahead of them as Clint pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. The drive was pretty calm after that. Wanda talked quite a bit with Laura during the drive until they got to her apartment building.

When Laura hopped out of the truck she said goodbye to the two of them before shutting the truck door and running to the front door. Wanda slid over to the window seat and tossed her bag down in the middle seat where she previously sat.

After a few more minutes, they arrived at the shawarma place. Wanda could see Natasha waiting right outside of the place with some other kids that she didn’t recognize, but she had a pretty good guess as to who they were.

"Come on," Clint said, hopping out of his truck.

Wanda hesitated for a moment before following him out of the vehicle. She was still a bit nervous about hanging out with such a big crowd. His friends hadn’t noticed the two of them yet, so Wanda took the time to count how many there were.

Seven, including Clint and Natasha.

"Hey, guys!" Clint called out to his friends, who all immediately looked over in their direction.

"Barton! Nice of you to finally join us!" The brunette boy in the red and gold shirt retorted.

"Ah, shut up, Stark."

"You must be Wanda," Another boy with blonde hair asked, extending a hand to her.

"Uh, yeah," Wanda reached out and shook his hand hesitantly.

"It’s nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too."

"Wanda, let me introduce you," Clint said, "This is Tony, Bruce, Steve, Bucky, and Thor." He pointed at each of them as he called out their names.

“Thor?"

"Yeah. His parents were big into Norse mythology."

"Well, as nice as this is, can we please go in now? I’m gonna starve if we wait any longer," Tony, the boy in the red and gold shirt, groaned.

"Sure. Let’s head in," Natasha replied. The group began to walk inside the restaurant.

"Tony's kind of a drama queen," Clint whispered in Wanda's ear as he passed her.

Once she was inside, Wanda was engulfed by a strong scent of what she assumed was shawarma. While it wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing she's ever smelled, she did quite like it. The group made their way over to a large circular table close to the back of the restaurant.

Wanda ended up taking a seat in between Clint and the guy named Bruce, who seemed a bit shy. Natasha was on the other side of Bruce and next to her was Steve, then Thor, Bucky, and Tony.

"You know, this is actually Wanda's first time trying shawarma," Clint told the group.

"This'll be a new experience for you then, Wanda," Natasha said.

The waitress had come over pretty quickly and taken their orders. The group talked amongst themselves while they waited for their food. Although, Wanda didn’t really talk much unless someone spoke to her specifically.

Steve was one that talked to her the most, even more than Clint did. He seemed both friendly and polite. She liked him and hoped that they could be friends sometime in the near future.

They didn’t have to wait long for the food to arrive. Wanda liked that the place seemed to have quick service, but then again, the place also didn’t seem to be too popular.

Once the food was on the table, Clint looked over at Wanda expectantly. She took a bite, praying it wouldn’t give her some kind of food poisoning. One could never be sure in places like this. While it wasn’t the best thing she’s ever had, Wanda actually quite liked it.

"Well?"

"It’s not the worst thing i’ve ever had," Wanda said, grinning slightly. She heard Natasha chuckle to herself. She seemed to understand that Wanda was pulling Clint's strings.

"Seriously?"

"It’s good, but it definitely does not beat Sokovian dishes."

"Yeah, whatever," Clint turned back to his own food and began to devour it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and fill this book with as many MCU memes and allusions as possible without overdoing it and i’ve started with shawarma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I haven't died! I didn't mean for it to be this long in between updates!

The next day, after second period, Wanda was walking through the halls. She had just come from her locker where she had switched out her books for the ones for the next two classes. She was nearly at the classroom when someone ran up beside her. She looked over and saw Steve, "Oh, hi."

"Hey," He flashed her a warm smile as they both stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen Natasha or Clint?"

Wanda shook her head, "Not since last night," She was wondering where they were at, however. Natasha hadn't been in the class they both shared earlier that morning.

"Oh well. It was worth a shot."

"Might I ask why?"

"I was gonna ask them for a favor before the next class starts, but it can wait."

She continued walking again and so did he. She didn't plan on asking just what that favor he wanted was. It wasn't any of her business and if he wanted her to know what it was then he could tell her himself.

"You know, since I've got you here, I was wondering if, maybe, you'd like to hang out sometime?" He asked

Wanda looked at him a bit shocked and stopped once again, "Really?"

"I really liked talking with you and getting to know you last night," He explained, "and I'd like to do it again."

Wanda couldn't find it in her to reply verbally, so she nodded her head in agreement. Normally, people didn't really pay that much attention to her. Now, here she was only on her third day, and multiple people were interested in her. They wanted to be her friend, wanted to hang out with her.

"Great!" He seemed genuinely happy, "I'll, uh, see you around?"

"Yeah."

Steve was looking at her as he was walking away and nearly ran right over some other kid who didn't seem too happy about it. She couldn't help but laugh at the sight. One couldn't tell just by looking at him, but he was kind of a dork. He wasn't too bad on the eyes either, if she was being honest.

Once he was gone, Wanda continued on her way and closed that last bit of distance between her and the classroom. Once inside, she saw Laura near the far side of the classroom. The girl was waving for her to come and sit next to her. Wanda obliged.

Laura leaned over from her desk, "So, how was last night?"

"Last night?" Wanda asked, her time with Clint and the others temporarily slipping her mind.

"Shawarma Palace?"

"Oh! That? It was nice." Wanda said, not really going into detail about anything that had happened.

"Make any new friends?"

She had been nervous at first about hanging with so many different people at once, but her worries had faded pretty quickly once they all got inside and starting talking.

She had ended up enjoying getting to know everyone and had learned quite a bit about everyone.

Natasha was from Russia and had moved to America in the seventh grade. She was trained in ballet and numerous fighting styles. She had a pretty tough exterior and acted as such. She didn't take anyone's crap and constantly called them out on it. But once Natasha got to know someone and was comfortable with them, her walls came down and she could be a pretty gentle person.

Steve was a Brooklyn Native who had transferred to Midtown high in the eighth grade. He had apparently been very small and sickly as a child due to numerous ailments until he found a doctor that had been able to help him. He was the perfect boy-next-door type of guy. Steve was kind and caring, but also kind of a dork, as she had since learned. He was also pretty patriotic, as well.

Bucky, like Steve, was also a Brooklyn native. He and Steve were apparently childhood best friends, but he didn't transfer over to Midtown High until the ninth grade. Bucky was also an amputee, having lost his arm in a trainwreck, and had an advanced prosthetic arm. He was reserved and didn't talk too much. His personality actually resembled Natasha's pretty closely.

Thor was also a foreign student, his family having hailed from Scandinavia. He had also come here in the eighth grade. Thor was still learning some of America's customs apparently and could be a bit weird at times. He was very outgoing and was known to be both a pretty sweet guy and a bit of a brute, which resulted in a pretty odd, but cool personality. Thor was also the normal person in his family, as his sister was downright psychotic and his brother was apparently the poster child for angst and moodiness.

Bruce was one of the geniuses of the group, along with Tony. He specialized in sciences relating to Gamma and similar things and planned on being some kind of doctor when he got older. He was pretty shy, but not in the same way Bucky seemed to be. He was a pretty sweet guy and was always trying to help others when he could. He didn't like to get upset, either apparently.

Tony was by far one of the smartest guys in the group. He was already a technological genius and had invented many things, although he had yet to share his creations with the world. He was also pretty damn rich. Tony came across as kind of stuck up and douchey to Wanda, but he was also a very loyal and caring person who only wanted to help better the world he lived in.

Clint was from Iowa, apparently, and had moved to new york in the fifth grade. He was the smartass. He never didn't have some kind of witty, sarcastic comment to quip back at you when you said something. Nonetheless, he was a pretty cool dude. He was very compassionate and could be very protective over those he cared about. He was also master archer, as she already knew.

Apparently, together, they called themselves the Avengers. They all claimed to have no idea why they had chosen that name, but it had kinda stuck around.

"Maybe," There was Steve, but Wanda wasn't completely sure if hanging out once instantly made people friends, "Steve did ask to hang out again."

A smile grew on Laura's power a little too quickly, "Steve asked you?" Laura seemed a little surprised.

Wanda raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "Yeah, why?"

"No reason," Laura replied.

Wanda opened her mouth to question what Laura had meant, but before she could say anything the teacher called for everyone's attention and class started. Wanda looked at Laura for a moment, still a bit confused, but she dropped the subject and turned back to face the front of the classroom.

* * *

When Wanda arrived at lunch, she didn't see Clint, Laura, or anyone she recognized from their group, so she ended up heading to an empty table in the back. Placing her tray down first, Wanda sat down at the table. She took a minute to look around again, just to be sure she didn't miss anyone but came up empty again. She turned back to her food and was just about to start eating when she saw a boy in a red and green shirt standing in front of her.

"Oh, uh, hello," He said, "Is it okay if I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure," Wanda replied.

"I usually come back here to be alone." He said, as he sat down across from her with his own lunch.

"Oh, would you like me to go?" She asked.

"No, no, it's okay," He said, "I just get teased frequently. I don't have any companions."

Wanda nodded. She felt bad for the kid, "I'm Wanda. I'm new."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Wanda. My name is Vision."

"Vision?" Wanda tilted her head slighty. She didn't want to sound rude, especially not after he had just told her kids picked on him a lot, but it was such an odd name.

"It's not my real name. That's Victor, but Vision is what I prefer to be called. My elder brother goes by Ultron."

"They're interesting names. I like them." She said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Wanda," He returned her smile.

Before anything else could be said between them, Clint popped up out of nowhere, a goofy grin on his face. He plopped down in the seat next to Wanda, "There ya are, kid!"

"Hey, Clint."

Clint looked over Vision and squinted his eyes, as if trying to remember something, his name most likely, "Victor, right?"

"I prefer Vision."

"To each their own, man," Clint replied before turning back to Wanda. "The rest of us are over there, if you want to join us. Although, be warned, there are more us than there were last night."fg

"I didn't see you guys when I came in."

"Yeah, those of us you know were a little late."

Wanda turned to Vision, "It's was nice meeting you," He nodded, smiling at her once again, "Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Perhaps."

Clint stood up, waiting for Wanda. She did the same and grabbed her lunch tray, before following Clint across the cafeteria to where the others were. Wanda spotted about four more people that she didn't recognize sitting at the large table.

"You're back already? I was hoping you'd be gone a bit longer. Ya know, give us some peace?" Tony joked from his sit at the table.

"If we wanted peace, we'd kick your arrogant ass from the group," Clint quipped back.

Wanda watched as Clint went to sit in between Laura and Tony. Wanda noticed an empty seat in between Natasha and Steve and decided to take it. Sitting down, she saw Steve smile at her and Wanda smiled back. This received a look from Natasha that was directed more towards Steve than it was herself.

"Guys, this is Wanda," Clint waved his hands toward where Wanda was sitting, "Wanda, this is Sam, Rhodey, Scott, and Hope." He pointed each of them out while calling their names. They each gave their own little 'hello' or wave.

"Please tell me this is everyone?" Wanda asked

"Nope. Jane and Pepper are on some kind of field trip. It's a big, but exclusive group. We don't let just anyone in." Clint winked at her playfully. Wanda laughed.

"He's not wrong, though. We are pretty exclusive," Natasha commented.

"So, Wanda, you're from Europe?" Hope asked.

"Sokovia to be precise," Wanda replied.

"Dude, that is so cool, man!" Scott exclaimed. Hope rolled her eyes at him, "I've always wanted to see Europe."

"Some parts aren't worth seeing, if I'm being honest. They're too over-hyped."

A couple of the kids at the table had to hold back their smiles, but Natasha didn't bother with it, "She's not wrong."

"You look familiar. I think I've seen you in my gym class?" Sam asked, "Fifth period, Ms. May?"

"Yeah, I'm in that class." Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, May's a hardass." Tony remarked, smirking, before adding, "and she's got a great ass, too." He was clearly joking, but still, it wasn't something any of them wanted to hear.

A chorus of "Tony!" came from some of the kids at the table, especially the ladies. No one could believe he had practically just hit on their gym teacher. Wanda just froze and looked at her tray, trying to forget he had said anything about anything. Tony seemed like the kind of guy Wanda wouldn't completely like, but would put up with because of mutual friends.

"I hate to agree with him or admit that I've looked, but May does have a great butt," Sam said.

"See, even birdbrain agrees with me!" Tony said, "May's got a great ass. Lots of chicks do."

"О Боже," Wanda muttered, slipping back into her native language, "Они су идиоти."

"Amen," Natasha replied.

By this time, Tony was staring at them, "You understood that Romanoff?" Quite a few people were looking over at the two girls now. Some seemed curious to know what had actually been said by Wanda, others were just watching.

"Of course I did," Natasha replied, flashing Wanda a smile, "Russian and Serbian are very similar languages."

They kept talking all throughout lunch and Wanda got to know the four new people a bit better. They were all pretty cool.

When lunch ended, everyone began to gather up their things and head off. However, Steve hung back until it was just him and Wanda left. She was about to walk off herself when he spoke up.

"Uh, Wanda?"

"Yeah?" She turned back around to face him.

"I was wondering if you would mind tradobg numbers?" He seemed nervous, "Ya know, so we can arrange a time to hang out later?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Wanda reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. As did Steve.

Wanda had accepted his offer to hang out, but she hadn't even thought about when or how they would decide when to hang out.

The two quickly exchanged their phone numbers, and just in time. The bell immediately rang after they finished.

They both said goodbye and headed off towards where they had to be for the next period.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write a good Vision? I'm not entirely sure tbh.
> 
> О Боже = Oh God  
> Они су идиоти = They're idiots.


End file.
